


[Fanmix] Death of A Hero - Barry, Savitar

by Purpleyin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Dark, Dark Barry Allen, Doomed Timelines, Embedded Images, Episode: s03e19 The Once and Future Flash, Fanmix, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Isolation, Rejection, Tragedy, angry, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014, the descent of Barry Allen and the becoming of Savitar.





	[Fanmix] Death of A Hero - Barry, Savitar

 

 

 

 

 

Loosely inspired by noxcaelum's "The Savitar Chronicles" fic series, which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/897831).

 

**1\. All The Kings Men - The Rigs**

**2\. Drowning (Instrumental) - A Boogie Ft Kodak Black**

**3\. Young Blood - Bea Miller**

**4\. Afraid - The Neighbourhood**

**5\. Cold War (Wondamix) - Janelle Monae**

**6\. I Am An Outsider - Three Days Grace**

**7\. Assassins Creed Song “Chasing Shadows” - Nerdout**

**8\. The Way (Instrumental) - Zack Hemsey**

**9\. S.H.A.M.E. - Wizard X Ayepee**

**10\. Dancing On My Own - Robyn**

**11\. Another Way Out - Hollywood Undead**

**12\. Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons**  

 

No download but can be [listened to at 8tracks here](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/the-flash-2014-barry-allen-savitar-death-of-a-hero), though 8tracks might not play the fanmix properly outside of US/Canada, but there's also a Youtube playlist up [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zp6kO5xJsT-R3O_RwPaeA7k) too for anyone international. Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/177313693340/death-of-a-hero-fanmix-by-purpleyin-a-fanmix-for).

 

Spotify version available [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2glvHpNO5EvyTYhsxAoMks?si=lHR_vTeZRrCmHs_ZJuFjDg) but it has different versions of track 2 and 5, and track 9 isn't available on there.


End file.
